theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thief12
Hi, welcome to The Shield Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ronnie Gardocki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:17, September 7, 2009 Contribution I am currently an administrator on the Dragon Ball wiki. I take more initiative at handling the wikis that I have obtained administrative status over. The rest I contribute at a minimum because I don't have time to handle them any further at a capacity moreso than the ones that I administrate at. If I were to be an administrator, I would of course take more initiative. - 13:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :That's ok. I'm currently trying to get administrative status on this one, as well. But "little" or "big", any contribution you feel like making is welcome. Take care. Thief12 13:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Revival Yes, I see you've been working really hard on this site since I've been away. Sorry, but I've been occupied with a bunch of other stuff right now, which would explain the long hiatus (plus I'm currently working on Final Destination Wiki and Alias Wiki). Anyway, I guess I'll come back here and continue making edits and adding articles. Hopefully, I can find a place where I can re-watch Season 7 so I can finish the Deaths on The Shield page. Ggjk 00:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Cool. Any contribution you can bring is welcome, no matter how "little" you feel it might be. Take care. Thief12 RE: Great Work Thanks. Like I said, if I'm not editing here for a while, chances are, I'm on FD Wiki or Alias Wiki so look for me there. Ggjk 23:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Skins and Colors Yes, I agree a background should be changed to something darker, but how's about a dark yellow/gold theme, like on the box cover of Season 1? Sound good? Ggjk 21:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Co-Pilot Hey was just wondering what you thought of the Co-pilot episode. I thought it had alot of continuity issues, for example in season1 ep 2 Julien says he had been in the job 3 weeks and yet he was in Co-pilot which is set 4 months before the pilot. I also didn't like how they made out the Barn and strike team was only 4 months old. I liked the idea that they had been running for years. Personally I try to ignore the episode and the changes it made to the time line. For me the Co-Pilot is the only weak episode in the Shield, which I regard as the best show ever Just wondered what your thoughts were Cheers Chris :I basically agree with everything you said. As a matter of fact, both continuity errors you mentioned are listed on some article within the wiki. I just don't remember which one. Thanks for reading and keep checking for more updates. Feel free to contribute as well. Thief12 20:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Problem The pages are being vandalized again, more protection is needed and Vic Makey's page won't allow me to change it becaujse of a spam filter or something. Hito7187199 19:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for keeping an eye. During the last months I haven't been able to work a lot in this wiki, but I try to keep my eye on it every week. But thanks for editing out what wasn't necessary. I already blocked the vandal and fixed the Vic Mackey page. Not sure why it wouldn't let you edit it, but I'll check it out. Thief12 01:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) hi thief12 .....I tried to edit the Farrah page and now it is all messed up......can you take a look? I have edited before and never seen a problem like this :Fixed it! Not sure what you did, but I just undid your edit. Thanks for letting me now. Thief12 16:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : Problem with editing format :I"m noticing on certain pages that some of them have an entirely different font format and despite appearing as a table with captions, photos, etc., they don't appear in the editing tablet. Are you having the same issue or is the server acting up or what?Gunman6 (talk) 22:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't noticed anything funky. Let me know which pages you're having trouble with and I'll check them. Thief12 (talk) 01:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::: Not happening anymore, must've just been my server on that very day. Everything's back to normal now. No table boxes refusing to display properly.Gunman6 (talk) 06:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Cool Show by Shawn Ryan Hey! Just wanted to let you know that a wiki for a cool new show on ABC called Last Resort was created and could use some help! Shawn Ryan who was involved in The Shield is a co-creator, and it looks pretty good! The premiere is in just 2 weeks, so it would be great if you wanted to check the wiki out and maybe let other Shield users know about it too! Gcheung28 (talk) 18:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Looking for my friend... Hi there.. i left a message on Courtney Mclean's profile.. and recieved a reply from you.. you are the admin? looking for my friend.. :Yeah, I've been an administrator here for a couple of years. I don't know who Courtney is. Sorry! Thief12 (talk) 21:33, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Videos for The Shield Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few The Shield videos that could be good for your community! Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in the related videos module, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) If I don't hear back from you by the end of this week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Thanks The Shield reruns article? This cable channel NuvoTV is apparently airing reruns of the show. I was wondering if we should insert this on the main page for the show? http://www.mynuvotv.com/show/about?name=theshield&season=1 19:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Gunman6 More unknown characters Hey, I know you're busy with other wikias so give me a buzz on here if you do get a minute. I've been trying to identify other missing characters in the last few weeks and along with finding out that the unknown performer who plays Mark Stone appears in the pilot, I found some other background characters as well. I also finally got a snapshot of some of the other officers, suspects and even Two-Time's girlfriend. I'm trying to find stunt or stand-in performer's resumes that list this show as one of their appearances to no avail. You think his person's face might ring a bell? 's character and officer on the right side.]]